Teoría de división de mentes
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Son dos cuerpos aparte. Pensamientos distintos. Personas distintas. Pero aun así, aun apartándolos, aun creando un nuevo contenedor, ambos siguen conectados, aquellas falencias que atormentaban solo a un cuerpo ahora están dividas en dos. ::Capitulo introductorio::
1. Polos opuestos

**Notas del autor** \- Privet~ Kira trae un nuevo proyecto, este espero llevarlo hasta el final si o si, esta idea nacio justo despues de haber decidido darle un cuerpo aparte a Tadaki, la historia va a estar mayormente enfocada en el y Masaki, y pues si alguien quiere participar con su Oc no me haré problema, el inicio del prologo es algo que ya publique en mi facebook y que decidi agregar ahora ultimo, es lo que resume mas o menos de que va la historia así como la canción del capitulo que fue el ultimo impulso para iniciar esto :3

 **Aclaraciones -** Esta historia esta basada en la canción "Monster" de Imagine dragons.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Monster"_ Imagine Dragons

 **Advertencias -** Oc. AU. Posible Ooc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, Tadaki y Masaki son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Prologo - Polos opuestos**_

Son dos cuerpos aparte. Pensamientos distintos. Personas distintas. Pero aun así, aun apartándolos, aun creando un nuevo contenedor, ambos siguen conectados, aquellas falencias que atormentaban solo a un cuerpo ahora están dividas en dos, el tormento es menor, pero es para ambos igual, las voces se transformaron en simples murmullos, pero siguen allí.

Aun apartando a dos seres tan distintos, siguen siendo parte del mismo núcleo, ambos nacieron del mismo error, ambos son caras de la misma moneda.

Y el día en que uno de ellos caiga el otro no tardara en hacerlo, porque la conexión nunca se rompió, porque ninguno puede sobrevivir sin el otro, después de todo son solo dos cuerpos con un alma divida, la división más dolorosa de todas.

Y eso es algo que cargara siempre con ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un día oscuro, la neblina cubría por completo la ciudad obstaculizando la visión de cualquiera que a aquellas horas deambulara, el reloj marcaba las siete con treinta y cinco minutos y en todo aquel enredo de siluetas una de ella se movía, despacio, sus pasos resonaban en la soledad de aquella calle, una diminuta luz parecía titilar en su boca, el misterioso ser de llamativa mirada ámbar llevo una de sus frías manos a su boca quitado el cigarrillo para posteriormente expulsar el humo dejando que se mezclara con el ambiente, en su cuello una bufanda roja pretendía darle algo de calor, llevaba un pantalón negro y ajustado con una chaqueta del mismo color, un par de pesados botines con los cordones desatados hacía resonar sus pasos en aquella espesura.

Eran las siete con cuarenta y tres minutos cuando el cigarrillo finalmente se acabó, lo apago contra una muralla de cemento y continuo su rumbo con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, su nariz se encontraba roja una vez la hubo ocultado en la bufanda, logro vislumbrar un enorme edificio a poca distancia, observo de reojo la hora en su celular, siete con cuarenta y ocho minutos, estaba a tiempo, como siempre, siguió caminando a paso lento hasta dar con la entrada de aquella enorme institución, subió los escalones de esta uno por uno con cierta reticencia como cada día hace ya un año, una vez dentro su mirada vago por lo largo del pasillo, observando disimuladamente a cada persona, las parejas, los grupos de amigos e incluso a uno que otro maestro joven conversando con sus alumnos previo a la clase, mientras observaba todo esto pensaba que si se daba prisa llegaría con algo de tiempo, su facultad estaba en el edificio siguiente, se rasco la nuca alborotando un poco más su negro cabello antes de seguir de largo, salió una vez más al frío antes de llegar a su facultad.

La facultad de ciencias.

-¡Nakamura!- el peli-negro volteo para encontrarse con la azulina mirada de Kojirou, un viejo amigo de la escuela que estaba poco más allá en la facultad de arquitectura -¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- pregunto una vez se encontraron cerca, el oji-ámbar esbozo una sonrisa ladina

-Bien, bastante bien- jugueteo con la perforación en su labio antes de preguntar -¿El tuyo?- el enorme castaño rio

-Fantástico, aunque Jirou sigue siendo un desconfiado- Tadaki sonrió otra vez, esa sonrisa que parecía tener siempre intenciones ocultas

-Cualquiera desconfiaría tratándose de ti- Kojirou bufo, está bien, tenía su fama pero no era para tanto

-Como sea, las clases van a empezar, nos vemos- el peli-negro asintió –Almuerzo, donde siempre- desordeno el cabello del más bajo y se fue con una sonrisa orgullosa, Tadaki gruñó y acomodo su de por si alborotado cabello, giro sobre sus talones y siguió su camino hacía el ultimo salón donde le tocaba la primera clase, anatomía humana, desde pequeño tuvo un interés excesivo por aquel tema, el cuerpo humano le resulta demasiado interesante, cada pequeña partícula que conformaba a un cuerpo humano y porque no también animal, por esa razón se encontraba allí.

Ocho con tres minutos, la clase da inicio y la mente de Tadaki no hace más que divagar, ya sabe de qué va la clase, lo aprendió hace ya un par de años, abre un cuaderno y comienza a garabatear, sus ojos se pasean por la hoja una vez termina lo que resulta ser una bestia, un par de lúgubres ojos ámbar y una hilera de afilados colmillos, su mirada se perdió en aquel dibujo, siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, su inconsciente siembre lo guiaba a esa bestia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Diez con dieciocho minutos, la neblina comienza a levantarse, pisadas aceleradas resuenan en aquella calle poco transitada y la figura de un joven peli-rojo hace acto de presencia, lleva un bolso terciado, una chaqueta negra abierta y una bufanda naranja mal puesta, en sus manos lleva lo que parecen bocetos, se detiene en un semáforo, su nariz esta roja y el vaho que abandona su boca de forma irregular da a entender el estado de agitación del muchacho, sus enormes orbes ámbar viajan desde el semáforo a la calle desierta, toma una inspiración y continua su carrera, la neblina aun dificulta su visión, no tanto como hace unas horas supone pero sigue siendo molesto, dobla en una esquina y sigue corriendo, maldice por lo bajo cuando siente sus audífonos deslizarse por su cuello y caer en la húmeda acera, retrocede unos pasos para recogerlos y guardarlos en el bolso que va ligeramente abierto, mechones de su cabello caen sobre sus ojos y resopla, los acomoda con la mano libre y sigue su carrera.

Entra corriendo a la universidad y ve el reloj en una de las paredes, diez con veintiséis y va tarde, gruñe y sigue corriendo, su facultad está atravesando todo el campus, acelera un poco más el paso, cruza la facultad de ciencias y se decide por tomar un atajo, se mete por la cafetería y sale por una de las ventanas, escucha a una de las cocineras regañarlo pero le resta importancia, una sonrisa de alivio abandona sus labios cuando ve su destino cerca, en su regocijo tropieza con algo, tastabilla y sigue olvidando una de las hojas donde una bestia de filosos colmillos es presentada, ve una ventana abierta y no duda en entrar, sale de aquel salón donde los de segundo dibujan con algunos alegatos y finalmente llega a su salón.

-Llegas tarde- el oji-ámbar voltea sobresaltado tratando de regularizar su respiración, hecha una mirada al reloj y sonríe

-Solo unos minutos- el muchacho de ojos grises solo ríe, una vez ambos se encuentran en sus asientos el peli-negro se desploma agotado por la anterior carrera

-¿Y te retrasaste por…?- Atsuya, un muchachito de exótica cabellera de algo que parecía color melocotón lo miro esperando una respuesta

-Mi motocicleta se descompuso y Soren no quiso traerme- respondió mirándolo con la mejilla apoyada en la mesa, Atsuya sonrió y tomo los bocetos que Masaki previamente había dejado sobre su bolso

-Falta uno- el oji-ámbar se enderezo nada más escuchar eso

-¿Qué?- su mirada parecía sorprendida

-Falta uno, aquí hay siete y eran ocho- Masaki palideció, estaba seguro de haber hecho los ocho, llevo ambas manos a su rostro y gruño exasperado, suspiro resignado y abrió su bolso para sacar su bloc, sin mucho preámbulo comenzó a bocetear lo primero que se vino a su cabeza, lo hizo con prisas y cuando termino lo observo tratando de encontrar alguna falla

-¿Qué tal?- se lo enseño a Atsuya que hace unos momentos parecía leer bastante interesado una historieta que estaba en el bolso de su amigo

-Pasable- Masaki inflo las mejillas y lo dejo junto a los otros siete preguntándose donde podría haber quedado el octavo boceto.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- ¿Qué les pareció el prologo? ¿Les gustó?

Tengo varias cosillas que decirles, empezando por una que hace tiempo quería aclarar, el nombre "Tadaki" es simplemente otra forma de pronunciar los kanjis de "Masaki" por lo que tecnicamente es el mismo nombre, se supone que Tadaki era la personalidad original y tras la muerte de sus padres nacio Masaki un chico que a pesar de todos los golpes de la vida sonreía solo para proteger a su hermana, fue en ese punto donde realmente la enfermedad de estos personajes comenzo a desarrollarse, en este caso donde son cuerpos disitintos ambos tienen la misma enfermedad y muchas similitudes que se desarrollaran a lo largo de la historia, entre ellas su aspecto, son gemelos y lo unico que los diferencia es el color de cabello y su actitud.

Lo siguiente, voy a aceptar Oc's pero desde ya les digo que no quiero personajes con personalidades "lindas", esta historia esta planeada para ser bastante brutal y sombría por lo que rayitos de sol no me sirven.

Los personajes que pertenecen a la serie no serán la exepción a lo anteriormente dicho por lo que las personalidades de los de IE serán alteradas.

Otra cosa, esta historia estará en dos sitios por lo que necesito su autorización para eso, en caso de que no siga en este fandom la seguire publicando en _Fictionpress._

Eso es todo por ahora, dejare algunas cosillas por si quieren participar

 **[- Nombre y apellido:**

 **\- Apariencia:**

 **\- Personalidad:**

 **\- Gustos y Disgustos:**

 **\- Miedos:**

 **\- Extra: ]**

Es pequeña porque me gusta mucho experimentar con los personajes y pedir mas sería limitarme, parejas no creo necesitar pero si quieren me mandan una o mas opciones al final.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **(Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T)**


	2. Capitulo introductorio

**Notas del autor** \- Privet~ traigo el primer capitulo de esta linda -no tan linda- historia, es solo un capitulo introductorio así que no tiene mucho contenido, ya en el proximo nos vamos con todo :3 tuve algunos problemas para sacar este capitulo o cualquier otro documento .-. y la idea que tenía ayer aun esta pero no se como redactarla, pero bueno, abajo mas cositas

 **Aclaraciones** \- Esta historia esta basada en la canción "Monster" de Imagine Dragons

 **Advertencias** \- Oc. AU. Posible Ooc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Masaki y Tadaki son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo introductorio**_

El reloj dentro del salón anunciaba las una con dieciséis minutos cuando el maestro finalmente los dejo libre, Tadaki fue uno de los últimos en salir, tomo su mochila con cierta pereza y encamino sus pasos hacia la salida, sus ojos iban fijos en algún punto del suelo y sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Hey tu- la conocida voz de Kaori lo hizo girar el rostro a un lado para encontrarse con aquellos ojos similares a los suyos, enderezo la espalda y choco su puño con el de ella, la chica esbozo una sonrisa ladina antes de acompañarlo

-¿Te cortaste el cabello otra vez?- musito en voz baja, con la mirada en el suelo nuevamente, Kaori tomo uno de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro

-Aun no entiendo como notas ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad- Tadaki la miro de reojo antes de volver la vista al suelo y encogerse de hombros, mientras avanzaban hacía el punto de encuentro con Kojirou el peli-negro se dio el tiempo de recordar cómo había conocido a esa peculiar muchacha, claro que lo primero que llego a su mente fueron la cantidad de insultos hacia su persona y también el rodillazo que lo había dejado sin aire, Kaori era una chica de temer mucho más con esa apariencia punk y actitud tan poco femenina, luego se enteró que estudiaba diseño y entrarían a la misma universidad, así fue como esa rara amistad comenzó -¿Qué demonios haces?-

-Esa no es mi mano- Kaori volteo con la mano en alto completamente preparada para abofetear a quien fuera el bastardo que tenía puesta sus manos sobre ella, mas específicamente sobre su trasero, topándose con la mirada carmesí de Kirihito, el ceño de la chica se frunció aún más antes de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla

-¡Maldito pervertido!- varias miradas se detuvieron sobre ellos, Tadaki cubría su boca conteniendo la risa mientras Kirihito trataba de soltarse de la llave que en esos momentos le hacía Kaori fue en ese momento que llego junto a ellos Ryuuji

-¿Chicos?- los tres muchachos voltearon a ver al peli-verde -Kojirou y Andre llevan rato esperándolos- hubo un pequeño y tenso silencio antes de que Kirihito se levantara y emprendiera carrera al pequeño restaurante a una calle de la universidad donde su "amado" Andre estaba, los tres restantes se quedaron viendo por donde se fue con cierta gracia, a veces daba la impresión de que realmente sentía algo por el chico de ojos aperlados, se escuchó un suspiro general antes de emprender rumbo nuevamente donde Genda, Andre y ahora Kirihito esperaban, una vez llegaron se encontraron con la escena usual, Andre jalando la coleta de Kirihito mientras este se abrazaba a su cuello tratando de besarlo

-Creí que nunca llegarían- el castaño mayor soltó un suspiro cansino cuando escucho a Andre gruñir porque Kirihito lo mordió, otra vez -¿Tienen planes para esta noche?- pregunto el oji-azul luego de haber ordenado, un no casi general se escuchó en la mesa, la mirada de Kirihito se volvo sobre Tadaki

-Vamos, puedes dejar tus planes para otro día, somos tus amigos no nos puedes abandonar- esbozo una de esas sonrisas tan propias de él mientras su mano disimuladamente se posicionaba sobre una de las piernas de Andre comenzando a acariciarla despacio

-Lo siento, no puedo, es... es importante- musito en voz baja y con la vista fija en su plato

-Quieres quitar tu mano de ahí- gruño Andre por lo bajo siendo completamente ignorado por el peli-negro, suspiro exasperado y tomo la mano del oji-carmín para ponerla sobre la mesa, la mirada de Kaori estaba fija en ellos mientras disimuladamente los grababa

-Que malo eres Tadaki- Genda en algún momento había desaparecido de la mesa seguido de su peli-verde novio mientras Kirihito se negaba a soltar la mano de Andre quien estaba a punto de explotar

-La próxima vez, lo prometo- y de pronto se había convertido en un dialogo solo entre ambos peli-negros

-Kaori, ¿Estas bien?- fue Andre quien hizo que la mirada de ambos peli-negros se enfocara en su amiga de mechas grises, un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por su nariz justo después de haber visto como por la fuerza el oji-carmín entrelazaba sus dedos con los del castaño

-...Voy al baño- se levantó con prisas directo al baño dejando a sus amigos intrigados.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Masaki~- el peli-rojo se quejó entre sueños mientras se acomodaba sobre la mesa para continuar durmiendo, Atsuya bufo y decidió ir por la artillería pesada, salió del salón con prisas y dirigió sus pasos hacía el salón de los de segundo, al entrar busco entre algunos de los alumnos que aún quedaban hasta dar con la inconfundible cabellera chocolate de Yukiko, se acercó a ella y toco su hombro suavemente haciéndola voltear con aquella sonrisa gentil pintada en los labios

-Eres tú- la sonrisa de la muchacha bajo en ese mismo instante cambiándola por una mueca de fastidio

-Masaki no quiere despertar… otra vez- la oji-azul suspiro molesta antes de encaminarse al salón de su amigo, al entrar lo vio abrazando su bolso mientras descansaba la mejilla sobre este

-Para qué demonios viene si la va a pasar durmiendo- musito por lo bajo, camino con desgana hasta llegar a su lado donde tras acomodar un mechón de su larga cabellera acerco su boca hasta el oído del dormido oji-ámbar susurrando algunas palabras, en cuestión de segundos Masaki se había sentado correctamente con las mejillas completamente rojas, Atsuya los miro intrigados mientras Yukiko sonreía a su lado con malicia

-Qué mala eres Yuki- se puso de pie acomodando un poco su ropa para luego salir los tres del salón en un inusual silencio

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto finalmente Atsuya, era raro no ver a Yukiko y Masaki lanzándose indirectas

-Nada- respondieron al unísono, el oji-gris se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sus amigos siempre habían sido raros, siguieron su camino hasta el pequeño restaurante a una calle de la universidad, entraron y se dirigieron a una de las mesas del fondo

-Gracias por esperare, de verdad, son los mejores amigos que podría tener- los tres voltearon para encontrarse con la indignada mirada de Tetsuya

-Perdón, te olvidamos- dijo Yukiko restándole importancia, el oji-perla bufo molesto para posteriormente sentarse junto a Atsuya

-Hey, allí viene entrando el enamorado de Atsuya- susurro en voz baja Tetsuya haciendo a los otros dos voltear siempre tan disimulados, Masaki fue el primero en sonreír y atraer su atención, el muchacho de cabellos marrón se acercó con paso lento y sin mucho ánimo mientras el peli-rosa evitaba cualquier contacto visual con él manteniendo la mirada fija en su plato

-Hey- fue su saludo acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza -¿Les molesta si los acompaño? El idiota de Yuuto me dejo plantado- soltó un bufido tras eso, el oji-perla miro de reojo a Atsuya y se cambió rápidamente de lugar dejando ese libre

-¿Están saliendo?- inquirió Yukiko, Akio apoyo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla para posteriormente cruzarse de brazos

-No… No creo- musito algo inseguro sin notar la mirada triste del chico a su lado

-¿Y te gustaría?- pregunto nuevamente, un tenso silencio se formó en la mesa en tanto el oji-verde buscaba una respuesta

-Tal vez…- su mirada se fijó en otro lado con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas, Atsuya suspiro tragándose las lágrimas y se puso de pie

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en clases- tomo su mochila con rapidez y salió de allí dejando a sus amigos con un mal sabor de boca y a un Akio confundido.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- Tengo que ponerle un nombre a ese restaurante u-u ¿que les parecio este coso? muy poco relevante lo se, pero fue lo que salio, el capitulo es para "presentar" o algo así a los personajes, todos los que siguen o la mayoría serán desarrollados de noche, les dejare una taerita y será~ darle un nombre al restaurante, manden sus opciones~

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


End file.
